


【2020冢迹情人祭】余韵（R）

by alliyandemma



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliyandemma/pseuds/alliyandemma
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	【2020冢迹情人祭】余韵（R）

我最爱的性转大咪咪土qwq全职网球选手腿X女明星土

六月中旬的温布尔登，空气中弥漫着的水汽，枝头上歌唱着的知更鸟，素有“冠军坟墓”之称的二号球场，身着白衣的双方已经进入第一局的白热化阶段。仅容纳四千人的观台已经被占满，在人群中戴着口罩隐藏自己的迹部景吾此时此刻正将目光放在全力进攻的那位选手身上，她手中挥着手制的国旗，一袭烟灰色的长裙同英国的气候结合在了一起，裁剪适当的披风遮住了她曼妙的曲线，也正好不会让她暴露在热闹的人群中，她的左手端着沾着奶油的草莓，却无心品尝。

草地场上的双方已经“厮杀”到了抢七的程度，手冢国光不得不在第一局就开启了手冢领域，没有做全准备的对手稍一吃惊就出现了失误，直接送自己到休息处冷静一下了。

即便是第一局都显得不是那么轻松，全职网球选手的道路艰辛且充满了困难，手冢国光吃了一口香蕉，擦了擦汗再次回到赛场上。

40-40——7-4

对手似乎在尝试用消耗自己体力的方法找出破绽，但这个方法是曾经那个一头金发的人最喜欢用的，手冢国光没意识到自己上扬的嘴角给对方的心里增加了多大的压力。以一个零式发球结束了第二局。

到了第三局手冢国光才见识到老选手的能力，对方已经不再给他打出削球的机会，在频繁地拉扯战术中只要一露出破绽就会失去先机，丢了一个发球局之后他紧缩眉头，对面显然是不会轻易放弃这一局的，见对方找到了扣杀的机会，整个球场都在球拍击中那个球时大喊对方选手的名字，助威的声音此起彼伏，像极了每次戴着口罩去街边网球场地，迹部打出唐怀瑟发球时，站在一旁惊呼、吹口哨的人们，以至于手冢国光在培养良好的心理素质的同时，也能尽量屏蔽四周对自己有影响的声音，况且他最不怕的就是扣杀球。

手冢国光第一次在草场地上取得连续三胜的好成绩，才刚和对方握完手国内外的媒体已经蜂拥而至，而在他们的上方享受完今天最后一场比赛的人群已经有序地离开，唯有一抹烟灰色的声音留在那儿仿佛在等什么人。

手冢国光的眼神捕捉到了那儿的人，他看到那个人站了起来，朝自己挥了挥那有着熟悉外壳的手机。于是他也从自己包里拿出自己的手机。

[地下车库，你的车。]

看到讯息的他扬了扬嘴角，以极为快速简短的对话回应了疯狂的记者，同自己的教练请了以自己会妥善练习的理由的假之后，拿着车钥匙有些迫不及待地跑向地下车库。

他身上的汗还没干，冒着会感冒的风险跑到车库时晒了大半天也有些热的女明星终于愿意在无人的地方解开披风的扣子，露出抹胸长裙的上半部分——那令人眼馋的美好肌肤在红唇的点缀下使得远远就看到她了的男人愈发燥热了。

普通的丰田车刚发动就开启了空调，迹部景吾主动地帮手冢国光系安全带，却被捉住了手拉扯过去，不等她抬头，自上而下的吻已经落了下来，先是嬉戏打闹般地在不同地方留下亲密的痕迹，后来被这般对待的人也主动了起来，双方加深了这个炽热的吻，用疾风骤雨的方式表达欲望与爱。

被热吻弄得晕乎乎的绝代艳星终于消停了下来，若不是手冢国光反应快速，那双柔软的手恐怕已经从运动裤的边缘一点一点伸进去，迫不及待地挑逗起本就勃起的地方了。但此时此刻他的眼神却足够温柔，似乎一个吻并不足以将见到眼前人的欣喜表达出来，他侧过身舔舐红了的耳尖。

“怎么想到来这里看比赛的？昨天还在拍戏。”

“嗯~想你了就来了。”无法抵抗那灵活的舌，迹部景吾缴械投降，但比起这个，如果对手冢国光坦白她坐着红眼飞机千里迢迢只为和他共处，那恐怕眼前的男人不会轻易饶过她了。但理论上她也没错，开始集训前刚好是情人节，手冢国光都没陪她过就离开了。这一次要补回来才能放过他。但她刚说完，舔舐耳朵的人早就从那段话里读出了几分心虚的味道，坏心眼地隔着烟灰色的布料揉捏柔软的乳尖，听着无法压抑的呻吟，变本加厉地将手伸到后面拉下了拉链的同时解开夹子让那一头金发放松下来，这样就更像文艺复兴时期张扬肉体美感的油画了，手冢国光的舌头流连在那柔软乳房的中间，鼻尖的呼吸扫在敏感的躯体上，手擒住了想要自慰以加大快感的人的手，再回到旅馆之前，他不介意先把眼前的人吃上一口。

衣服被褪到胸部下，正好显得那本就丰满的地方诱人无比，淋着水光的乳尖被男人吮吸后同下面一般湿，自己的手被坏心眼的人捉住了，于是迹部就更青睐于眼前玩弄自己的人不要再玩蜻蜓点水的戏码，可手冢国光没打算在车上做，他的手从裙摆间的开叉探了进去，在那大腿内侧反复摩挲后燥热的温度冲上迹部的脑海，胸前带着情欲味道的舔舐变成为了拉扯与轻咬。下面的手像是狡猾的蛇，在那不停夹紧的双腿间一点一点闯入到更深处去，仅仅是轻轻地触碰一下湿润的布料上放敏感的阴蒂，那具敏感的身体就不可遏制地颤抖了起来。

“不行，啊——在这里，哈啊…不行……啊——”

被溢出来的透明液体沾湿了的指根的手从柔软的私处里收了回去，刚经历完高潮的人却抓着了那双手，伸出舌头慢慢舔舐干净，从指间到指腹再到掌心，像一只表达亲昵的猫咪。手冢国光硬得不行，更要命的是金发的绝美女郎在不断舔弄自己的掌心时，还含着彼此的津液，含含糊糊地对他说道：“快点回去好不好，本小姐想要了。”

到底是谁一直拖延着啊。

从电梯到房间门口，碍事的长裙不停地往下缩，挺硬的乳尖同只扣上了两个扣子的披风不停摩擦，让人更加难耐，身边的人拿出房卡，刚进门将门反锁，都还没来得及换鞋，迹部的背就抵上房间的门板，压着自己的男人疯狂地索取，等她将手伸向他的后脑勺任由手冢国光为所欲为的时候，男人却顺势拉着她的手伸向了下面。那双棕黑色的眼里满是“自己惹得火自己消”的狗血台词。迹部小姐咬了咬牙，低下头的同时把手冢国光运动裤的松紧绳整根抽了出来，失去了束缚的裤腰处松松垮垮地缠着胯骨，被轻轻一挑就下去了。

做完这些她就被手冢国光抱到了沙发上，虽然轻松了很多，但面对那黑色的内裤包裹着的硕大性器，饶是并非第一次见，迹部小姐也红透了脸。她俯下腰身张嘴去咬内裤的边缘，随着紧身内裤被自己扯到下边。性器解脱了束缚弹到她的脸颊上，她用唇包裹住自己的牙齿，伸出猩红的舌头试探地舔舐了肉棒的顶端，肿胀的茎口处被她的舌头来回舔舐，溢出了腥浓的白色精液，她将之吞噬进口腔的时候，身下的男人直起身，托着她让她跪坐在地毯上，而他自己坐在沙发上，用手指拨弄自己的头发。

柔软的舌头卷着那处，舌尖顶住茎口后就迫不及待地张开嘴去吞吐粗大的柱身。还未等抚摸两颗小球的手变着花样玩弄，那根折腾自己的阴茎就跳了跳，被欲望占据理智愈发加快舔弄速度的人分明已经感觉到了那欲望到了极致，已经在濒临爆发的边缘，可手冢国光就是忍着，不为所动，压抑着喉咙间低沉的吐息，逼着她用湿漉漉的眼神抬头看他，逼着她用含糊不清的声音求他射出来。

“国光——”

“景吾太不乖了”手冢眯着眼挑起迹部小姐的下巴，那柔软的身体被锁在双腿中间无法逃脱，他的手开始玩弄艳色的乳尖，开始顺着柔软的腰部曲线慢慢向下，却在迹部小姐含着阴茎却想叫出来的时候挺着腰胯深深地插了进去。

深喉的感觉极不好受，嘴里吞吐着的巨大性器搅动着舌尖的敏感，插到喉咙深处后立刻退出来一些，不过几秒又插了进去，下面玩弄乳房的手也不停歇，不仅喜欢将两个乳尖一起玩弄，更喜欢揉搓着两个柔软的敏感感受到它们慢慢在手心里变硬。

迹部小姐的呻吟化作了眼角的泪水，在乳尖被拉扯起来的同时，不断侵犯自己的性器在喉咙深处停留，龟头抖了几下，一股股的精液射了出来，一股腥味闯进喉咙深处，性器刚离开她就不由自主地咳出来。

享受完了的人也意识到自己做的过分了，将人从地毯上抱起来后，唇吻住了已经红肿不堪的唇，手掌在光滑的背脊上慢慢帮人顺气。不过一会儿迹部小姐的腰被手冢搂住，男人径直把她抱到了床铺之上。柔软的被褥躺在她的身下，她的双腿被手冢分开，又在失重感中被架到了高处。刚才在车上高潮过一次的穴口还粘着透明的体液，扯掉白色的蕾丝内裤后，手冢国光借着那些黏稠的透明液体，使得用于开拓的两指进入的极其顺利。再度挺硬的欲望挺入温柔乡时也几乎不存在什么阻滞感。

迹部小姐咬着唇叫着手冢国光的名字，腿已经缠上了那精干的腰腹，手冢国光伸出手搂紧她的腰身深深进入身下的这具身体。

“太大了，唔国光……国光”背上划出了几条无关痛痒的抓痕，手冢国光狠狠地挺入泛着水的深处，那里像小嘴一样吸着他的阴茎，每次草进更里面，那种吮吸感就越是强烈。像惩罚似的，两个随着自己动作不停晃动的乳房被唇咬着，留下一个个难以消除的吻痕，他的手从腰际慢慢转移，压住了在自己肩膀上作乱的手，被紧握住手上，两个金属色泽的情侣戒指发出细小的碰撞声，身下的人又被操弄得高潮了一次，紧紧贴着肉棒的内部随着那张小嘴不断吐出的情色呻吟，本想再来一次的手冢国光终究是放过了眼前满脸疲惫的爱人。精液射进了更深的地方，腾空的腰际承接了滚烫的液体，本就坐着红眼航班跨洋而来的迹部小姐微眯上了眼睛，她的喉咙已经喊哑了。

手冢国光抱着人，两个人面对面侧躺着，那双粗糙的手抚过金色的柔软长发，在后脑勺一下一下地梳理着。突然地他对昏昏欲睡的眼前人说道：“景吾要不要换份工作？”

迹部小姐向前蹭了蹭，饱满的乳房贴在了那具身体的胸膛上，已经哑了的嗓子不便开口，她歪了歪头，一个带着问号的鼻音缓缓地带着几分撒娇的味道。

“嗯？”

可没想到身边的人突然从不知道什么地方掏出了一个精美的绒布盒子，他执起那双贴在自己胸膛上柔软的手，在上面留下一个轻轻的吻。打开盒子的同时，里面海蓝色的宝石闪烁着深海的余韵。

“转行当手冢夫人好不好？”

=END=


End file.
